Before the Knives
by Troth
Summary: Even life before the knives, Nny's life was dark and violent. Even if he was just a first grader.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The front door opened, and a small child walked in.

"I'm home." The child said, expecting his parents at any moment. The sound of a plate breaking echoed across the house, and the child's mother came running to the front door. She hugged the child and said, "Nny! You're home!" Cursing could be heard from the kitchen and a couple of seconds later a man appeared in the entrance to the hallway.

"Mary! Why did you break another plate?" he scowled. Mary laughed nervously.

"Sorry, Akio. I was just so excited that Nny was back!" Mary gave Nny a tight squeeze before releasing him. Akio sighed.

"Mary, he came back from school. He does that every week." Mary pouted.

"So?" Akio rubbed his temples and walked over to the front door.

"How was school, Johnny?" asked Akio, picking up Nny. Nny crossed his arms.

"Dad, call me Nny." Akio rolled his eyes.

"Okay, how was school, Nny?" Nny perked up.

"First grade is awesome! Today the teacher gave us chocolate chip cookies! They were so good and…" Nny continued to tell his parents about how his day went. He told them about a Chihuahua he saw in the playground and how it attacked and kidnapped a boy named Frank. Nny also told them about a strange boy he met, and how he hoped they could be friends. "And also-"

"Okay! I think its time for dinner right, Mary?" interrupted Akio.

"But…" Akio glared at Mary, and she shut up. Dad has that strong power, thought Nny. To make anyone shut up by glaring at him or her. Mary went to the kitchen, with Akio following behind her. Nny stood there for a moment, feeling a bit disappointed that no one was paying attention to him anymore. He set his backpack aside and took of his coat and, not knowing where to put it, set it next to his backpack. Nny walked over to his room.

"Hi, Mr. Boo! Did you miss me?" asked Nny, opening the door to his room. In the middle of Nny's bed was a gray bear with black eyes. Nny's favorite thing about Mr. Boo was the evil grin he always had. He thought it was cool. Nny patiently waited for Mr. Boo to reply. Nothing. "Mr. Boo, are you ignoring me today?" whined Nny, jumping on his bed.

"No, I was just thinking about something." Muttered Mr. Boo. Nny grabbed Mr. Boo.

"What were you thinking about?" Nny asked him. No response. "Do you want to know how my day was?"

"Sure, but only if you save some food for me when you eat dinner." Said Mr. Boo. Nny nodded and told Mr. Boo about his day.

While Nny talk to his bear, Akio stood outside his room listening. Mary saw Akio, and she poked his arm. Akio jerked his head to her, and Mary held back scream. His pure black eyes were full of hatred.

"Akio, what're you doing?" she whispered. Akio scowled quietly.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to make sure that evil bear doesn't fill Johnny's head with ideas." Mary was confused for a second; then she realized what he meant.

"You mean Mr. Boo?" she questioned. Akio glared at her.

"Yes, Mr. Boo. He's full of evil, I don't know what you were thinking when you got Johnny that bear." Mary crossed her arms and returned the glare.

"Mr. Boo is just a stuffed animal."

"Johnny talks to him."

"So? Nny has an imaginary friend."

"No, it's alive. But Mr. Boo is only letting Johnny hear him!" Akio said that a little too loudly. Nny heard and walked out of his room, holding Mr. Boo.

"Why are you talking about Mr. Boo?" asked Nny.

"He's just mad that he can't hear me." Chuckled Mr. Boo. Akio hissed at the bear, scaring Nny, and ran to the front door.

"Where are you going?" shouted Mary, as Akio put on his jacket.

"I'm going for a walk! Oh and I'm skipping dinner today, Mr. Boo killed my appetite." With that, Akio slammed the door shut. Mary growled and went back to the kitchen.

"Why is he so crazy?" Nny could hear his mom growl. Nny hugged Mr. Boo a little tighter. He was beginning to grow a bit frightened of his dad.

"Mr. Boo…" whispered Nny.

"Yes, Nny?"

"I'm a little scared of dad."

"…I know. I can sense fear."


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't like it in here." Hissed Mr. Boo.

"Sorry, Mr. Boo." Apologized Nny. Nny had decided to take Mr. Boo to school. Not to show off to friends (not that he had any), not to bring to show-and-tell, but to protect him from his dad. Last night his dad had snuck into his room. Nny was only pretending to be asleep as his dad searched his room. Akio kept mumbling, "Evil bear, where's the stupid evil bear…?" Nny immediately knew his dad was talking about Mr. Boo. Mr. Boo isn't evil, thought Nny. After all he's my only friend. Suddenly, Nny found himself on the ground. He looked up and saw a kid, who was obviously older than him, turn around and glare at him. Nny realized that he had bumped into the kid.

"S-Sorry…" mumbled Nny, getting back up.

"What was that? I didn't hear you!" shouted the boy, pushing Nny back down.

"I-I said I was s-sorry!" said Nny, louder. The boy grabbed Nny by the collar.

"You're damn right you are! I need to teach you a lesson." The boy turned to the playground and whistled. A couple of boys stopped what they were doing and came over to where Nny and the boy were. All of them had nasty grins on their faces.  
"Who's the twerp, Arashi?" snickered one boy with red hair. The boy, who must have been Arashi, shook Nny, causing his backpack to fall.

"Hey, kid, what's your name?" growled Arashi. Nny only managed to whimper. Arashi shook him harder. "Answer me or I'll snap your neck!"

"Johnny C., but you can call me Nny!" screamed Nny. Arashi snickered.

"Okay guys! Time to teach little Nny to never ever bump into me again." Arashi let go of Nny, and he found himself surrounded by older kids. His first instinct was to run. He grabbed his backpack and run to where there were less people in the group. They were caught off guard, and Nny managed to escape. The kids glanced at each other; then took off after Nny. Poor Nny. His speed was no match for the speed of the fourth graders. They laughed and pulled his backpack off. Nny tripped over his own two feet, and they continued to laugh and kick him in the gut.

"Mr. Boo!" Nny shouted, then coughing up blood. Some of the kids stopped.

"Mr. Boo? What is that, a toy?" questioned a boy with golden eyes. The boy with red hair unzipped Nny's backpack, held it upside down, and shook it. Out came Nny's favorite book, his lunch, and Mr. Boo. Arashi held back his laughter and grabbed Mr. Boo from the leg.

"A stupid bear! Haha! You're pathetic, little Nny. Now watch me rip off your stupid bear's head." All of the boys stopped kicking Nny and turned to watch. Arashi had his hand on Mr. Boo's neck.

"No! Mr. Boo!" cried out Nny. This only caused Arashi to laugh. He held him up high, prepared to rip the head off.

"Bastards, I'll kill you." hissed Mr. Boo. Arashi stopped and looked at Mr. Boo, his eye's widened.

"D-Did he just talk-" Nny couldn't believe what happened next. Mr. Boo turned and waved his arm. Then Arashi was decapitated. Arashi's body fell to the ground, next to his head. His blood spilled on some of the boys in the front.

"Arashi!" screamed the red-haired boy. Mr. Boo, standing, turned to the red-haired boy.

"Shut up, someone might hear you." Said Mr. Boo, coldly. Mr. Boo's eyes turned red, and the boy exploded. Over the screams of the boys, including Nny, Mr. Boo's cold laugh could be heard. The kids ran, trying to get away from the demon bear. Mr. Boo grinned evilly. "Cute. They think they can run from me." Mr. Boo put his arm up, and arrows appeared. Mr. Boo put his arm down, and the arrows hit every single one of the kids, except Nny. One by one they fell. Soon, only Nny's screams could be heard. Mr. Boo turned to Nny and glared at him.

"Don't kill me!" whimpered Nny, covering his eyes.

"You idiot! I only did it cause they were hurting you!" shouted Mr. Boo. Mr. Boo picked up Nny's backpack and put everything back in. He threw it at Nny; then hopped in. Not saying another word.


	3. Chapter 3

When Nny walked inside his house, he did not announce that he was home. Mother and father were probably working right now. School wasn't even over yet. Nny decided that it was best to just go home.

"Feed me," hissed Mr. Boo. Nny squeaked and dropped his backpack.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" gasped Nny, quickly opening his backpack and taking out Mr. Boo. Mr. Boo hissed and slapped Nny across the face.

"Don't touch me," ordered Mr. Boo. Nny put his hands over the stinging pain and nodded. Nny slowly walked to the kitchen and let a tear fall from his face. What was he supposed to make Mr. Boo? He was only a first grader and had no idea how to cook. Nny hoped Mr. Boo wouldn't kill him for not knowing how to cook. Just liked he killed all those first graders.

"What's taking so long, Johnny?" shouted Mr. Boo, jumping on Nny's shoulder. Nny held back a scream. "Well?"

"I-I don't know h-how to cook, Mr. B-Boo," confessed Nny. Mr. Boo sighed and jumped off his shoulder. He then jumped on the table and took an apple from the basket.

"You should've gotten a fruit then…IDIOT!" Mr. Boo threw the apple at Nny's head, which he managed to dodge.

"I'm sorry! P-Please forgive me!" Mr. Boo growled and snatched a banana.

"You're are so useless…unfortunately I need you to stay alive in order for me to live." Nny whimpered. Suddenly they heard the door unlock, and Mr. Boo collapsed. Nny hesitated; then grabbed Mr. Boo. He heard keys fall to the floor, and Nny looked up. It was his father, staring at him wide-eyed.

"Why are you covered in blood…?" questioned Akio. Nny squeezed Mr. Boo.

"Dad it was Mr. Boo…"

* * *

"I told you, Mary, that bear is evil!" shouted Akio at Mary.

"It's just a stuffed bear! It…it must've been Nny!" Akio punched the wall.  
"My son? You're blaming MY SON? Are you stupid? My son is innocent! Also, he does not have the strength to kill all those fourth graders!" screamed Akio.

"So you're suggesting a toy did it? Are you insane?" questioned Mary. Akio looked toward the direction where Nny's room was.

"It's not a toy…it's a demon. It wants to see how long it'll take for me to break! Why can't you see it Mary?!" Akio grabbed a knife from the cabinet. Mary stepped back.

"Akio…what're you going to do…Akio? Akio!" Mary chased after her husband, who raced off to Nny's room.

"Hand over the bear, Nny!" ordered Akio, towering over his son. Nny froze when he saw the knife. "Do as I say Nny!" Mary lunged at Akio from behind.

"Don't touch Nny, Akio!" She pulled his hair, forcing him to go back a little.

"Whose side are you on?" Akio pushed Mary away, causing her to fall on the floor. He pointed the knife at her. "Stay back, Mary…" Akio turned his head to Nny. But he wasn't staring at him. He was staring at Mr. Boo. Nny didn't know why he was holding Mr. Boo protectively. Mr. Boo was mean and a murderer. _But he's also my only friend, thought Nny. _

"That's so pathetic, Johnny," sighed Mr. Boo, escaping Nny's grasp.

"AHA! I KNEW YOU WERE ALIVE!" exclaimed Akio, throwing the knife at Mr. Boo. Mr. Boo didn't expect Akio to throw the knife, so he couldn't do anything as the knife went through Mr. Boo and dug into Nny's stomach.

"NO!" shrieked Mr. Boo and lunged at Akio's face. Mary was crying, Akio was shouting something about being right, while poor Nny collapsed in a puddle of his own blood.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, it've been a while since I've updated this story. I've been busy, not only with school but recovering from a recent surgery. Anyway, I checked how many views this story had. Almost 170! :D cause I'm a newbie that means a lot to me. Please review cause that means a lot to me. Enjoy, sorry that it's short_

* * *

Nny's eyes fluttered open. There was pain in his stomach, but it wasn't a lot. He slowly sat up and scratched his head. Nny wasn't at his house. He was in a dark alley.

"It's about time you got up." Scowled a voice, startling Nny. He turned to his side and saw Mr. Boo watching him. Nny remembered what had happened with his father. He was stabbed, but Nny wasn't bleeding anymore. Nor was the pain as great.

"W-What happened?" asked Nny. Mr. Boo was silent for a while.

"You, Johnny-Boy, were dead. I already told you I needed you to be alive so I too can be alive. Before I died I was able to bring you back to life." He explained, slowly.

"What?" exclaimed Nny, "How did you bring me back to life?" Mr. Boo grinned and looked at his hands.

"You're damn father, oh he was so stupid. He thought he could defeat me. When that knife made contact with you I knew you were going to die. One of my many powers is bringing people back from the dead. But in order to do so, I need a sacrifice…" Mr. Boo began to laugh. "So I used your father! Oh, his screams were like music to my ears!" Nny was horrified.

'Y-You killed my father?" cried out Nny. Mr. Boo stopped laughing and glared at him. Mr. Boo's cold black eyes frightened Nny.

"Yes, it seemed fair. He killed you first," he said, emotionlessly.

"It was an accident," whispered Nny, "He was trying to kill you." Mr. Boo nodded.

"Well, doesn't matter now. Akio's dead. I don't know about Mary, she's either probably going insane witnessing the murder of her husband or she's very happy witnessing the murder of her husband." Nny shivered.

"What's going to happen to me?"  
"Oh, you're going to be staying with me," said Mr. Boo, "I guess you can consider me as a Guardian."

"But what about school?"

"What about it?" Nny knew there was no getting out of this. He was now under the care of Mr. Boo. "Well, get up. We got to go!" Mr. Boo kicked Nny. Nny quickly got up and followed Mr. Boo out of the dark alley. The sudden light from the sun hurt his eyes. Though Nny was scared he asked, "Where are we going?" Mr. Boo didn't look back.

"Don't worry about it. Look, Johnny-Boy, whether you like it or now you have to do what I say. Don't ever question me." Nny whimpered a little. This only pissed off Mr. Boo. "You're so fucking pathetic." Nny now wished his mother had never brought the evil stuffed bear home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the new follower :D I appreciate it.**

**I got a deviantart account, I'll be posting drawings of this story and unlock my soul soon. The account: trothisthename ****Lets see if you like this crazy shit**

* * *

Chapter 5

**MARY**

_The color red was all she saw. Walking around, she almost tripped over something. Taking a closer look, Mary saw it was a body. Akio._

_"Honey get off the floor," said Mary, shaking him. There was no response. Her hand was wet. Blood. Where did the blood come from, wondered Mary. "Akio, get up you lazy ass," said Mary, a bit annoyed. She grabbed his face and shook it violently. "Answer me!" His dead eye stared at her. Slowly, her brain processed what had happened. The bear she had bought Nny came alive. It killed her husband; even took one of his eyes. Mary snapped. She began to laugh. "What a sick joke! I guess Akio was right after all!" Then she began to sob. "Why? Oh where's Nny? I hope he didn't see this!" _

**NNY**

Nny's knees were aching, but he didn't dare to complain. Mr. Boo and Nny had been walking for days; taking rests during the night. Mr. Boo refused to tell him where they were going and why. _I wonder how mom is, _wondered Nny_. _Mr. Boo suddenly stopped. "Damn it!" he hissed.

"W-What's wrong?" asked Nny. Mr. Boo looked around.

"Just stay close to me. It seems a few enemies are here." Mr. Boo took Nny's hand and went to a crowd of people. No one seemed to be surprised that a stuffed bear was walking.

"Don't they see you?" questioned Nny. Mr. Boo scowled.

"I'm using magic. To them, I look like your father." This disgusted Nny. No way would Mr. Boo ever replace his father, and the fact that he was disguised as his father after he murdered him made him feel sick. Out of the corner of his eye, he swore he saw two men in cloaks following them. "Don't stare." Nny tried looking at the passing stores. Mr. Boo's grip on Nny's hand tightened as the men came closer to them. "When I say go, run as fast as you can away from us," whispered Mr. Boo.

"But-"

"Akio, Nny! How are you two?" interrupted the man.

"Run!" shouted Mr. Boo, blasting the man away. Nny let go of Mr. Boo and ran as fast as he could. The other man took out a book and said,

"Sequimini eum!" A black shadow horse appeared and chased after Nny. Mr. Boo cursed under his breath. He transformed into a man with an eye patch and white sword.

"The master has given me more power than you," declared Mr. Boo, slicing the man in half. He turned his attention the other man he blasted away. While Mr. Boo was busy, Nny was running for his life. He didn't know where the horse came from or what the hell was going on! He glanced behind him and saw that now there was a man on the horse. The man looked like he didn't sleep and looked pissed. The horse quickly caught up to Nny, and the man pulled him up from the shirt. The man had a knife in his hand. Shit! Was Nny going to die, again?! Mr. Boo suddenly appeared on top on the man's shoulders and snapped his neck. The horse disappeared, and Nny fell on the floor. Mr. Boo dusted his hands off and looked rather pleased. "Well that was fun! Shall we continue?" Nny's response was a squeak.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Deviant account: trothisthename (I can't put links here :/) so this story is probably going to be over in one or two chapters. I'm going to do a sequel to this story :D. Please and I mean please...if you like the story please review. Now read my child, read._**

* * *

Nny was sound asleep; while Mr. Boo was busy carrying him. Night had finally arrived, and for the first time in a long while, you could see the stars. Mr. Boo stopped on top of a hill. "Mystical Hill," he sneered. Mr. Boo glanced at Nny. "When you're older, you're going to be very found of this place." Mr. Boo just stood there for a while. Then he left the hill and headed for the city. Many people gave Mr. Boo strange looks, for they saw an older man carrying a child during the night. Suspicious? Kind of, but no one did anything. He finally arrived at his destination, a house with the number 777. Nny stirred in his sleep and muttered something about Mary. Mr. Boo sighed. "Not today..." he muttered, turning away from the house. Mr. Boo could feel a great power in the house, and it was getting stronger everyday.

NNY

When the child finally woke up; Mr. Boo had already gotten them a motel room. "It's about time you got up," scowled Mr. Boo.

"What time is it?" yawned Nny, rubbing his eyes. Mr. Boo threw a clock at him, which Nny didn't manage to catch. "I'm sorry!" cried Nny, when the clock broke apart. Mr. Boo growled but did nothing more. Nny was surprised. It seemed Mr. Boo had become a bit nicer to Nny. Or was that just his imagination? Mr. Boo pulled out a knife out of the drawer. Nny squeaked as Mr. Boo went towards him.

"Shut up!" snapped Mr. Boo. "Today we're going to get your first victim." Nny shivered.

"V-Victim?" asked Nny, weakly. Mr. Boo tried to hand Nny the knife, but he wouldn't take it. "I'm not going to kill anyone," he said, firmly. Mr. Boo shrugged and said, "You will eventually." He grabbed a bag and put the knife in there. Mr. Boo motioned for Nny to follow.

* * *

Nny was tightly holding Mr. Boo's hand. After what had happed last time they were in a crowd, he didn't want to leave his side. Mr. Boo seemed a bit uncomfortable that Nny was so close. He wasn't used to people wanting to be with him. They usually wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. Though Mr. Boo would never want to admit this, Nny was growing on him. After a couple days taking care of him more than usual, he began to like Nny a little. Well except for his whining.

"I'm hungry," whined Nny. There it was! The whining! Mr. Boo cursed under his breath and looked around for a restaurant. Quickly he found a restaurant and led Nny there. The place was almost empty.

"Just two?" asked a girl with way too much makeup on. Mr. Boo nodded and she led them to a booth with a window. The girl left them there without any menus or asking for what drinks they wanted. Mr. Boo tried his best to ignore this. While Nny watch many things happen outside the window, Mr. Boo debated whether or not to tell Nny why they were here. Before he could decide, the lady brought them pancakes.

"We didn't order pancakes," pointed out Mr. Boo.

"We're out of everything so I brought you that. Ungrateful," scowled the girl. Mr. Boo was considering using her as the sacrifice.

"Hurry with your food, we need to hurry." Nny stuffed as much pancakes as he could in his mouth. "And swallow!" Nny did as he was told, and they quickly left the restaurant. "Girl or boy?" asked Mr. Boo. Not knowing what to say he said, "Neither…?" Mr. Boo shook his head. "…Girl?" Mr. Boo quickly grabbed a passing girl and ran to an alley. Nny quickly followed him. Mr. Boo forced the screaming girl to her knees. He tossed the knife to Nny. "Kill her," said Mr. Boo, calmly. Nny threw the knife aside.

"N-No! I won't kill!" Mr. Boo became pissed.

"Idiot," Then he stabbed the girl with his claws. Mr. Boo picked her up and headed to the direction of the house, 777. Nny glanced at the knife and decided to leave it there. Hesitating, he followed Mr. Boo again. The creepy house Mr. Boo was heading to gave Nny a weird feeling. Like he had once been there before.

"My home," he whispered, not realizing what he said. Mr. Boo, surprised, turned to Nny.

"No, not yet. But it will be soon." He held the girl up to the door, and it slowly opened. Mr. Boo slowly walked in. "Well?" Nny didn't move. Mr. Boo growled and came back out. Nny took his hand.

"N-Now we can go," he said, following Mr. Boo inside. When they were both in, the door slowly closed. Nny was trembling. "W-Why are we here?" whispered Nny. The air became very cold.

"So you can seal my master into the wall."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Looks like we reached the final chapter :) I'm proud of this story and I hope whoever is reading this chapter will enjoy it, favorite, and review. Thank you for everyone who read this story! Expect more from me :D_**

* * *

Nny stared at Mr. Boo in shock. His master? Who was Mr. Boo's master? Mr. Boo transformed to his human form. The one with the eye patch and white sword.

"Don't freak out, I'm going to help you," grumbled Mr. Boo. He didn't seem too excited to be fighting his master. _More likely I'll end up die trying, though Mr. Boo. _A soft chuckle echoed around the house. Mr. Boo stiffened.

_"Let us see how you do against my fellow slaves," _said a voice, softly. Three men and two women leaped out of the darkness with cloaks. Nny let out a squeak.

"Displodo," exclaimed the man in a white coat. Mr. Boo's eyes widen, and he pushed Nny out the way. Nny screamed as Mr. Boo slammed into the wall.

"Watch your head!" barked Mr. Boo, quickly sitting up.

"Falcatae," commanded the man with a red cloak, and a scythe appeared in his hand. Nny scrambled to his feet and narrowly dodged his swing. The other slaves stopped and began to laugh at the man and Nny.

"He's just a little boy! How is he not dead?" chuckled the woman with a purple cloak. The man with the white cloak coughed and collapsed to the floor. Mr. Boo stood over him and took out his sword out of him.

"Eliot!" shrieked the woman in the purple cloak. Mr. Boo's eye twitched, and he sent a wave of arrows to her. In two seconds, she was dead.

"Get rid of the bear…human…whatever the hell it is!" ordered the man with the red cloak. Mr. Boo turned back into a bear and lounged at the man with the red cloak's face. He clawed at his eyes. The last woman screamed and tried to flee. Mr. Boo's eyes turned red, and the woman's head exploded. The last slave, the man with the yellow cloak, bowwed to Mr. Boo.

"P-Please spare me!" he begged. Mr. Boo smirked and the man was decapitated. Nny whimpered and trembled. He hadn't seen Mr. Boo kill so many people since the fourth grader incident. The air became colder, and Mr. Boo quickly went to Nny's side.

"You have to listen to me," whispered Mr. Boo, angrily. "You will kill-"

"I can't," sobbed Nny. As Mr. Boo was shouting at Nny, he didn't notice the tentacle that was slowly approaching Mr. Boo. Nny's throat became dry, and his eyes widened. He saw a monster coming out of the darkness, silently. "BEHIND YOU!" screeched Nny. Mr. Boo turned around too late. One of the tentacles grabbed Mr. Boo by the neck and was shaking him all over the place. "Mr. Boo!" The monster roared so loud, Nny's ears were ringing. How was he supposed to seal THAT!?

"K-Knife, KNIFE!" choked out Mr. Boo. Nny jumped out of the way as a tentacle struck the wall.

"I left it!" cried Nny.

"You-You STUPID SHIT!" Mr. Boo's head looked about ready to explode. Nny franticly searched the ground for a weapon. He found a rock, but when he looked at the creature's face he froze. "NNY!" shouted Mr. Boo. "THE EYE!" Nny closed his eyes and threw the rock as hard as he could. He missed the eye and just pissed the creature off. This time when the tentacle struck, it made contact. It hit Nny's side, and blood came gushing out. When his blood hit the tentacle, it made a hissing sound, and the monster screamed. The grip around Mr. Boo's neck loosened, and Mr. Boo was dropped to the ground.

"Bleed on it," he managed. Nny's vision was becoming dark, but he went towards the monster. It kept retreating back, striking Nny over and over. It didn't understand why his blood was weakening him, and why the boy wouldn't die. Mr. Boo stood up and grabbed Nny. "HEY DICKHEAD!" he shouted. "TAKE THIS!" He threw Nny's almost lifeless body at the monster's head. They made contact and, with one final roar, the monster disappeared. Mr. Boo caught Nny before he could fall to the floor. Though his vision was blurred, Nny could make out a bloody wall. "You did good kid," chuckled Mr. Boo. "Don't worry, I won't let you die."

* * *

Nny woke up on a tattered couch. He felt pain everywhere on his body but he was alive! Mr. Boo was watching over him with his evil grin.

"Congratulations! You sealed my master!" he cheered. Nny smiled weakly.

"Heh…where am I?" he whispered. Mr. Boo laughed.

"What do you mean? It's the same house! It's yours now." Nny looked around, and his heart stopped when he saw the bloody wall. "Now about your next duty…" Nny jerked his head to Mr. Boo.

"Duty?" hollered Nny. Mr. Boo grinned.

"You gotta keep the wall wet with blood! Or else my master is going to escape again," explained Mr. Boo.

"I-I have to do that?" whined Nny. "With my blood?" Mr. Boo looked at him in disbelief.

"You idiot. You're going to kill. Your life Before the Knives is over." Mr. Boo handed him a smiley face knife. "Now the bloody wall is going to control your life until you die."

* * *

**_Deviantart acount: trothisthename_**

**_Hurray! You finished Before the Knives! Now pat yourself on the back. But is this really the end?_**

**_Nope! I'm going to do a sequel to this story. Now I hope when it comes out you peeps will enjoy it - Troth_**


End file.
